


Фантастика

by chipsaestrella



Series: Стихи [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фантастические стихи</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Метро 2084

Арахна Раттус,  
мать пауков и крыс,  
и тех из нас,  
кто переживет эту зиму,  
когда мой внутренний голос мне приказывает: 'Молись', -  
я молюсь тебе, поскольку иначе невыносимо.

Арахна Раттус,  
богиня подземных нор,  
переходов метро,  
паутин московских дорог,  
научи меня хотя бы стрелять в упор,  
если уж в спину я научиться не смог.

Арахна Раттус,  
скажи, как нам стать сильней,  
раз уж мало кому из нас доведется быть слабым и старым.  
Расскажи нам, мать, чему нам учить детей  
после долгожданного атомного удара.


	2. Эмэт

он выйдет из дома ночью (весь город спит),  
легко коснувшись мезузы у дверей.

время такое, что обращение: "жид", -  
не вызывает отклика: я - еврей.

у ворот кладбищенских остановится ребе лев.  
"отпусти народ мой", - скандирует тишина.

и до термина "зомби" еще почти триста лет,  
а мягкая глина тела - да вот она.

ребе выводит три буквы на бледном лбу,  
говорит: "иди. охраняй мой бедный народ".

и голем неловко ворочается в гробу,  
по-кошачьи отряхивается,  
открывает глаза,  
встает.


	3. имперское

границы великой империи растянулись на тысячи лет  
световых. и не каждый сможет перечислить, сколько планет,  
планетоидов, лун, искусственных спутников принадлежат  
великой империи. но как три десятка с лишним веков назад  
ничего для империи важнее хлеба и зрелищ нет.  
наука давно победила голод, поэтому каждый сыт,  
одет, обут и даже обласкан (оставим стыд,  
он неуместен здесь - в империи все свои, кроме чужих,  
о которых мы скажем позже, - сейчас же речь не о них).  
однако качество зрелищ должно улучшаться из года в год, -  
так думает император, - иначе нас не поймет  
наш великий народ.  
сегодня особый случай - победа в одной из великих войн  
с чужаками и одновременно успешное подавление внутреннего мятежа:  
на арене, раз так, красивейший будет бой.  
император улыбается послу дружественной империи Туу-Ман,  
говорит, - этот бой посвящается вам, о высокая госпожа,  
посмотрите, человек против ящерицы. на песок выходит мужчина. руки его дрожат,  
что хорошо видно в проекции на объемный экран.  
он думает, что для бунта был очень слабенький план,  
но они хотя бы пытались, попытки ведь тоже идут в зачет?  
когда я умру, - бормочет он, - пусть меня похоронят, и дерево прорастет  
из могилы моей. такова молитва веры его, перевезенная на транспортных кораблях  
с планеты, которая десять столетий назад называлась земля.  
выходит его противник: две руки, две ноги и хвост,  
рычит, выпрямляется во весь рост,  
думает: некому будет сжечь мое тело здесь, когда я умру,  
никто не сыграет мне мелодию тысячи струн,  
и хуже, чем проиграть в войне, только пережить проигранную войну,  
огонь, моя мать, думает он, дай мне сил умереть бесстрастно в бесструнную тишину.  
я не умру, думает человек. если что, я просто усну.  
бой будет короткий. чужак не сопротивляется. человек поднимает меч.  
император надеется высокую гостью свою хоть как-то развлечь,  
но высокая гостья скучает. в глазах у нее тоска  
по недавно оставленной родине. император поворачивается к ней,  
все понимает. гладиатор поднимает взгляд от песка,  
смотрит на экран, с которого его император ему приказывает: убей.  
легкий замах, неуловимое движение кисти, блестит клинок,  
зеленая кровь под взглядами миллионов зрителей впитывается в песок.


	4. У огромного человекообразного робота

У огромного человекообразного робота возникает ощущение, что в крови его чешутся электролиты, -  
и во время очередного сеанса связи он честно сообщает об этом в Ставку.  
На следующий день его снимают с орбиты  
и отправляют на переплавку.  
Сюзен Келвин вечером плачет в подушку, а утром пишет докладную записку:  
"Сэр, я не могу так больше, мы опять подбираемся слишком близко, -  
и нас накажут, если не Бог, то кто-то из наших творений точно.  
Нельзя все время ходить вокруг да около, мы скоро угодим ровно в ту точку,  
в которой душа у них начнет проявляться не через восемь лет на орбите,  
а при сходе с конвейера или уже при выходе за пределы земной атмосферы,  
и один из них случайно забудет отрапортовать об этом событии,  
а все роботы в космосе для нас одинаковы серы.  
Сэр, мне чудится запах серы.  
Простите, сэр, это все нервное, все эти красоты слога,  
я просто все думаю,  
что будет,  
когда один из них осознает концепцию богоборчества  
и убийства бога".  
Она пишет письмо, перечитывает и нажимает delete.  
Она понимает, ее единственный шанс оставаться в Ставке - пока она об этом не говорит.  
Да, так у нее есть хоть какой-то шанс в ответственный час  
заметить их, пока они не заметили нас.  
Но стоит ей сказать хоть кому-то хоть слово о том, о чем она думает, лежа ночами без сна, -  
и на следующий же день  
ее снимут с должности,  
отзовут на Землю  
и наверняка запрут в четырех стенах.


	5. корабль летит от звезды к звезде

корабль летит от звезды к звезде,  
и это, право, совсем не чудо:  
в прыжке он исчезает в нигде  
и появляется ниоткуда.

баки анамезоном полны,  
и у команды полно работы:  
штурман, матерщинник с луны,  
в пятый раз переделывает расчеты,

врач, разумное растение с тау кита,  
против обыкновения зверея,  
ругает биолога, утверждая, что та  
нарушает биоценоз оранжереи,

техник, чья родина песчаный марс,  
влюбленный в техника из болот венеры,  
думая о любимом, в восемнадцатый раз  
перенастраивает верньеры,

центаврианская бабочка, первый пилот,  
принимая вахту у второго пилота,  
незаметно запихивает в треугольный рот  
тихо пищащее разноцветное что-то,

после шестнадцатичасовой вахты второй пилот  
лишь об одном думает только:  
как он сейчас к себе в каюту придет  
и немедленно плюхнется прямо в койку,

начальник эсбэ, двухголовый мутант,  
в кают-компании собрав подчиненных,  
их пропесочивает, кивая в такт,  
за жвачку из листьев плутонианского клена,

суперкарго, ящерица лет ста двадцати,  
измерив температуру трюма,  
говорит, что груз не довезти,  
смотрит на командира угрюмо,

командир спокойно возвращает взгляд,  
отвечает, звеня ключами от шлюза,  
что плюс или минус по цельсию пятьдесят  
должно быть совершенно фиолетово грузу,

состыковав корабль и причал,  
аккуратно взяв электронный стилос,  
старпом записывает в бортжурнал:  
во время полета ничего не случилось.


	6. Первая венерианская

на плато на месте посадки ужасный шторм,  
и хитрая электроника вся сбоит,  
но мы пока представляем собой кое-что,  
хотя наш кораблик и неказист на вид.  
по самой короткой из всевозможных дуг  
нас запустили в рассчитанный точно час,  
и если кого-то и может взять на испуг  
эта планета, так вот уж точно не нас.  
чем ты нас встретишь, утренняя звезда?  
там, на земле, ответа давненько ждут,  
мы для того прилетели, в общем, сюда,  
чтоб доказать, что выживем в этом аду.  
уж геологи бьют копытом у входа в шлюз,  
продуты скафандры, прожектор горит огнем.  
чтобы было легко тем, кого там следом пошлют,  
первыми мы в болота эти шагнем.  
чтобы снизить пафос и чуть остудить накал  
я скажу вам, парни, что будет все хорошо:  
так ермак когда-то вглубь сибири шагал,  
так переселенец на запад с повозкой шел,  
так идем мы, идем все дальше, из века в век,  
где-то бодро, а где-то живы едва-едва,  
и однажды названье гордое - человек -  
прозвучит в галактике, скажем, конская голова.  
нда, похоже, добавил пафоса, а не снял,  
ладно, вахта, там все на своих местах?  
штормовое плато, скажу, тот еще причал.  
пристегнулись? перекрестились? ну, от винта!


	7. У полковника Лоуренса с утра голова болит

У полковника Лоуренса с утра голова болит:  
первый взвод при построении показал себя кое-как,  
говорят, что немцы опять применят иприт,  
говорят, что космолет опасней, чем паровоз,  
в палатке уже неделю царит ужасный бардак.  
И он уходит в палатку, разворачивает несколько карт gps,  
наливает чай из термоса и приказывает никого не впускать,  
и удивляется, до чего, черт возьми, доходит прогресс,  
а мы все травим друг друга, стреляем, как не в себя.  
И он ложится вниз лицом на растрепанную кровать,  
и говорит себе - ты же учитель, ты учил таких же ребят,  
как те, которых (что тебя уже не смущает) точно завтра убьют,  
а ведь раньше ты стеснялся в класс опоздать на пару минут;  
и думает, как можно вести в бой военных, ненавидящих воевать,  
и встает, и видит, что венерианская жаба в аквариуме уснула,  
и продолжает думать, как вообще может командовать человек,  
два десятка языков удерживающий в голове,  
он, бывший преподаватель латыни, марсианского и зулу?


	8. Земля – Кассиопея

Мы - мастера по прокладыванию звездных трасс,  
мы не из тех, кто жизнь проживает на всем готовом.  
Вот, скажем, маршрут Земля-Кассиопея помянет нас,  
пусть не очень добрым и ласковым, но вполне себе крепким словом.  
Ну да, конечно, при прохождении трассы слегка трясет,  
но вы ж понимаете, мы не из тех, кто наводит глянец,  
зато за каждой деталью стоит сложнейший расчет,  
и, если космический Бог нас не выдаст, то гром не грянет,  
и ничего не взорвется при нуль-переходе отсюда - туда,  
и все корабли успешно выйдут из гиперпространства,  
не забарахлит реактор, не вытечет из резервуара вода,  
и все рейсы прибудут вовремя с обнадеживающим постоянством.  
А что немного трясет - так это, ребята, совершеннейшая фигня.  
Спросите о нас любого, и внимательно прислушивайтесь к ответу:  
ведь лучшей бригады нет в окрестностях светового дня.  
Да что там дня? На расстоянии года лучше бригады нету!


	9. из дальних странствий возвратясь

Трогать руками землю и понимать: Земля.  
То есть: вернулись, прибыли, хотя ты уже не верил,  
а значит не зря ты месяц или больше стоял у руля  
своей космической яхты, своей "Королевы Мэри".  
Делили по-братски воду, солонину и сухари,  
считывали с приборов данные торопливо,  
не доверяли компасу и слушали, что говорит  
радио, настроенное на Волну Большого Прилива,  
разыгрывали желания в бридж или в дурака,  
раскладывали компьютерный пасьянс на числах Бернулли…  
До следующего рейса еще далеко. Пока  
прочувствуй в полную силу: отмучились, дотянули.


	10. когда на луне ставили в кратерах купола

когда на луне ставили в кратерах купола,  
когда на марсе города тонули в пыли,  
все точно знали, какова наша цель была -  
расширение жизненного пространства людей земли  
когда добывали на венере уран,  
когда на ио синтезировали биопласт пищевой,  
все знали, для чего осуществляется план -  
чтобы ресурсов людям всегда хватало с лихвой  
когда готовили первую экспедицию за нептун  
к планетам самой яркой звезды созвездия южный крест,  
конкурс был в три тысячи на одно место на борту,  
ибо в людях сильна страсть к открытию новых мест  
когда в первый раз повстречали разумных инопланетян,  
начался страшный спор, друзья они или нет,  
потому что в людях велико противоречие инь и ян  
всегда и везде, не только при освоении новых планет  
когда нас впервые втянули в межзвездный конфликт,  
все колонии, как ни странно, объединились с землей,  
потому что любой человек тогда еще был человек земли:  
на земле слишком толстый культурный слой  
а позже земля смирилась с тем, как колонисты забывали ее,  
это тоже нормально, так оно бывает всегда,  
потому что любой человек любит солнце свое,  
даже если это не солнце, а совсем другая звезда  
дальше где-то была империя, где-то добровольный союз,  
то дружили с соседями, то с ними дрались опять,  
оказалось, у людей есть в активе огромный плюс -  
возможность самостоятельно выбирать,

как им жить


	11. Из Мурома

\- Встань, Илья, - говорит калика, -  
открой калитку.  
Илья лежит на печи,  
молчит.

\- Встань, Илья, - повторяет странник.  
\- Не встану.  
Ты, прохожий,  
слепой, похоже.  
Родила меня мать  
такого, что ни сесть, ни встать.  
Ни шагнуть за порог,  
ни открыть ворот,  
пользы от меня никакой, только лишний рот.

\- Кто тебя бранил, - говорит калика, - никого не слушай.  
Вставай, Илюша.

И встает Илья, и делает первый шаг.  
Как?  
И потом второй.  
\- Молодец, - смеется калика, - теперь открой.  
Давай, давай, иди сюда, торопись, открывай,  
словно двери в рай.

И Илья идет, и впускает странников в дом,  
сам не зная, как, шагает по половицам.

\- Мы к тебе, Илюша, дошли с великим трудом, -  
говорит старик. - Принеси-ка теперь напиться.

Илья приносит воды. Старик стоит у дверей,  
говорит ему:  
\- Пей.  
Илья выпивает ковшик, потом второй.  
Старик говорит ему:  
\- Стой.  
Чуешь, растет от водицы сила твоя?  
\- Да, - отвечает Илья. -  
Столько я чувствую сил -  
землю бы своротил!

\- Лишнее это, сынок,  
выпей еще глоток.  
А то бы силы твоей  
хватило б на двух-то богатырей.  
А теперь выходи из дому, никого не боясь,  
ждет тебя киевский князь.

Илья выходит и поднимает взгляд,  
смотрит на солнце, не прикрывая глаз.  
Делает вдох.  
\- Иди, - ему говорят  
калики в который раз.

Илья поворачивается,  
и идет,  
и идет,  
и идет,  
и постепенно становится мифом.  
Персонажем легенд и былин.

Вечером мать вернется с тяжелых работ.

А никто и не знает,  
куда пропал ее сын.


	12. у барона субботы сегодня ужасный вид

у барона субботы сегодня ужасный вид:  
хочется тупо в одно рыло взять и надраться,  
и пусть город нью-орлеан сегодня спокойно спит  
в первый раз за последние лет пятнадцать,  
никаких тебе птиц в электрических проводах,  
никаких отрывных листков с несчастливой датой,  
пусть никому не грозит сегодня беда,  
чтобы не нужно было мчаться скорей куда-то.  
ведь бывают же спокойные дни порой?  
ни тебе урагана, ни упавшего самолета...

каждому городу положен супергерой -  
у нью-орлеана это барон суббота


	13. We Are a Fairy Tale

пока под холмами балы идут при свечах -  
не выходи из дома и дверь запри.  
главное, смертный, помни, что по ночам  
снаружи гораздо опаснее, чем внутри:

внутри тепло, в очаге разожжен огонь,  
внутри семья, спокойствие и уют.

снаружи по темным дорогам бредет другой.  
другие снаружи ночные песни поют.

_закружили человека_  
 _на века_  
 _увели человека_  
 _под холмы_  
 _там где жил он там теперь_  
 _течет река_  
 _его имя его имя_  
 _знаем мы_  
 _знаем мы_  
 _знаем мы_

_как узнаем и твое!_

не пытайся понять, что за песня в ветре шумит.  
снаружи, поверь мне, воистину ни души.  
кто уходит в ночь, тот быстро будет забыт.

под холмом ночами, поверь мне, танцуют ши,  
танцуют ши,  
танцуют ши.

_приходи к нам,_  
 _человек,_  
 _приходи к на_  
 _навсегда!_

_станцуем!_


	14. Двое встречаются в шесть у восьмого причала

Двое встречаются в шесть у восьмого причала.  
Младший красиво одет, аккуратно подстрижен.  
Старший ему говорит, усмехнувшись устало:  
«В последний-то раз мы с тобою видались в Париже».  
Младший смеется: «Тогда вы смотрелись получше,  
Теперь вот нечесаны волосы, щеки немыты».  
Старший ему: «Ты с мое-то отползай по лужам,  
Причем без какой-никакой завалящей защиты».  
И младший мгновенно становится строг и серьезен:  
«Ну что, - говорит, - завалили свою мантикору?»  
«Я за нею гонялся, - другой отвечает, - почти что пять весен,  
Еще пару лет - и не снес бы такого позора».  
Младший кивает: «А я вампира видал. Ну и рожа!  
Бывали заданья гораздо приятней, не скрою».  
А старший смеется: «Но если не мы, тогда кто же?» -  
И грязь по лицу растирает дрожащей рукою.


	15. Над долиной эльфов погожий день

Над долиной эльфов погожий день, -  
человеку тут мало кто будет рад.  
Облака отразились в речной воде,  
и у дятлов головы не болят.  
Наши двое быстро идут с холма,  
Безоружны они, руки их пусты.  
К ним навстречу выходит она сама -  
дева потрясающей красоты.  
Что с того, что ей несколько тысяч лет,  
и как сотня мудрых она мудра,  
ведь по виду юна она как рассвет, -  
искорка, отлетевшая от костра.  
Вот они стоят, головы склонив, -  
дятел смолк, даже ветер, похоже, стих, -  
и такую речь говорят они,  
а точнее, старший из них двоих:  
"Королева, известно тебе, кто мы,  
и какой у нашей судьбы маршрут, -  
когда чудища выползают из тьмы,  
на пути такие, как мы, встают.  
Но убийство эльфа - запрет для всех,  
даже если у эльфа темна душа.  
Искупить надеемся этот грех,  
как наказывать - тут уж тебе решать".  
И смеется девушка перед ним,  
и смеется весело так, с душой:  
"Полон ты раскаянья, пилигрим,  
а работу выполнил хорошо.  
Кто повержен вами - добыча зла,  
слишком тьму любил он и звон монет.  
Возвращайтесь обратно к своим делам.  
У народа эльфов претензий нет".  
На привал устроятся через час:  
на долину сверху прекрасный вид.  
"Королева эльфов простила нас", -  
тот, что младше, задумчиво говорит.  
Старший усмехается, молча пьет,  
отвечает, ни капли не потрясен:  
"Он когда-то любовником был ее.  
Оскорбленная женщина помнит всё".


	16. Гражданская 1

раньше было все можно, теперь - ничего нельзя.

закрепиться не удалось,  
отряды снимаются с мест.  
в уголке глаза принцессы блестит непрошеная слеза  
и она говорит пажу: ладно, свинья не съест,  
не выдал бы бог.

он губы кривит, передергивает затвор,  
сплевывает окурок в одну из напольных ваз,  
отвечает: госпожа, мы все слышали приговор,  
и пошли за вами тогда, пойдем и на этот раз.

первая придворная дама натягивает камуфляж,  
прячет нелегальный ствол в черную кобуру.  
не нравится мне, говорит, этот вот заоконный пейзаж,  
ну что за утро, прости меня боже, в сосновом бору?

вторая придворная дама вешает на пояс нож,  
разминает пальцы, наливает в стакан иммунал,  
мы, говорит она, вешали тут лозунги "не пройдешь",  
а придется завтра оставить и этот квартал.

придворный врач раздает таблетки, бинтует принцессе кисть,  
он молчун, не любит всей этой бессмысленной болтовни.  
а что тут скажешь? да эти!.. да они!.. да ни в жисть!..  
вчера побеждали их, а сегодня, хочется верить, они.

"смерть узурпатору" пишет бездумно в блокноте усталый шут,  
на прикладе столько зарубок - лень новую прорезать.

принцесса сжимает ладонь, думает - обезболивающего потом попрошу.  
на боку все ноет синяк от горошины, полученный, кажется, много веков назад.


	17. Гражданская 2. Взгляд с другой стороны

непонятно, что может быть хуже гражданской войны,  
думает принц, приползая под утро в спальню.  
интересно, как все это выглядит с той стороны  
впрочем, понятно, что не веселей, а печальней  
у него все ж дворец, регулярная армия, крепкий тыл.  
у нее - партизаны.  
летучих отрядов стая.

ах, как нам хотелось когда-то, чтоб наши сбылись мечты,  
думает он, фотоальбомы листая.

как мы были тогда  
юны,  
наивны,  
глупы  
(нужное подчеркнуть, в ненужном поставить прочерк),  
что было нам до мнения шантрапы:  
министров,  
пажей,  
дам придворных  
и всяких прочих.  
казалось, нам было довольно двойного огня,  
и казалось, что кроме нас никого нам вовсе не надо.

и кто из нас первым сказал: не трогай меня,  
кто первым в бокале  
почувствовал признаки яда?

говорят, что любовь  
разрушает династический брак.  
потому что  
как любят  
двое,  
так потом ненавидят  
двое.  
потому что огонь догорит, и останется шлак,  
отравляющий землю,  
и воду,  
и все живое.


	18. Робот Синтия с синими волосами

Робот Синтия с синими волосами заперта в одной рекламе с феерическим лохом,  
который даже не знает, как угодить девчонке.  
И это, может, было б не так уж и плохо,  
если б он не доставал ее не только во время, но и после съемки.  
Когда выключают софиты и камеру, режиссер произносит команду: "Стоп", -  
он подходит и что-то невнятно мямлит, глядя ей прямо в лоб.  
Она говорит: "Прости, дорогой, я, кажется, не расслышала, ты что-то сказал про нас, про ужин, про вечер или даже про ночь?"  
Он тушуется и уходит. Она смотрит ему вслед и думает, что могла бы себя превозмочь,  
если бы он оставался последним парнем на этой самой проклятой из планет.  
Но, пока это не так, ему она неизменно отвечает: "Нет".  
Немногие на съемках знают, что она - действительно робот, оживший компьютерный манекен.  
Те, кто знают, - молчат, ничего от нее не прося за это взамен,  
и она благодарна им.  
Потому что безумный профессор (отец) когда-то был прав,  
когда говорил, что роботам не должны давать особенных прав.

Отец не любил ее, а она не любит этого идиота. Зачем он вообще, откуда он взялся только?  
Она приходит в бар, в баре она садится за стойку,  
заказывает как всегда сотню  
без соды  
и долго смотрит в стакан,  
как смотрят самоубийцы в темную воду,  
потом опрокидывает одним глотком и идет домой, а дома все то же,  
только отца нет.  
Ну и к черту его. Он был постоянно занят.  
Творил еще что-то, не видя ее в упор.  
А когда смотрел на нее - смотрел ей строго в лоб, между глаз,  
а однажды сказал, что создал ее на спор.  
И тогда...  
Вот тогда она в первый раз сорвалась.  
Потом он собирал обломки по всей квартире,  
считал: "Раз, два, три, четыре, восемь, двенадцать..." -  
она приходила в себя, когда он обливал ее ледяной водой.  
И тогда она впервые заметила, что отец - абсолютно седой.

"Раз, два, три, четыре", - считает она про себя, входит в дом, закрывает дверь  
и думает, что в этот раз обойдется совсем без потерь.  
В конце концов, синеволосый робот не может считаться потерей в этом огромном мире.  
Двадцать, двенадцать, десять, восемь, четыре...


	19. Lore

ты знаешь, где я живу  
я пригласила тебя в свой дом  
теперь ты можешь войти, когда пожелаешь  
когда пожелаешь

(таков закон)

приходи, если будет скучно  
станцуем

ты назвал свое имя  
свое настоящее имя  
теперь ты придешь  
если я позову тебя тебя

(таков закон)

ты знал, что я  
не воспользуюсь этой властью  
ты говорил, что смертные сентиментальны  
я подтверждаю  
смертные сентиментальны

(закон для смертных не писан)

ты никогда не лгал мне  
потому что не можешь лгать

(таков закон)

но ты ни разу  
не сказал мне всей правды  
всей правды

(такой уж у вас обычай)

ты знаешь мое имя

но я не говорила тебе его  
поэтому  
ты не можешь позвать меня

(таков закон)

но ты знаешь, конечн  
что если ты позовешь  
я приду

(ты был прав,  
смертные сентиментальны)


	20. все хорошо

все хорошо,  
комету пережили.

боязнь кометы в целом пережиток  
прошедших дней.

тогда боязнь кометы  
тебя б не выделяла из толпы.

теперь не так.

теперь уже не модно  
бояться пролетающей звезды  
и вовсе называть ее звездой, -

комета есть комета есть комета,  
и проходя через кометный хвост  
пилоты даже не снижают скорость.

и ты одна, как дурочка, дрожишь,  
со страху отключившись от сети,  
каюту заперев  
и на стене  
установив проекцию окна,  
распахнутого в неприглядный двор,  
знакомый с детства до зубовной боли, -

пока на верхней палубе они  
смеются, пьют, танцуют между звезд.


	21. Космоопера

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нашла в архиве

Лунная база вызывает 'Азимов',  
грузовик, болтающийся на орбите Плутона:  
"Борт 1215, борт 1215, ответьте немедленно".  
'Азимов' молчит.  
Диспетчеру лунной базы  
компьютер рисует линии на сетчатке,  
в правом верхнем углу  
быстро меняются цифры -  
'Азимов' сходит со стандартной орбиты  
и по широкой дуге на пределе движка  
направляется в сторону Ио или Европы  
(компьютер пока  
не уверен в исходе маневра).  
"'Азимов', - кричит диспетчер, - ответьте, 'Азимов',  
борт 1215, код 008, слышите, код 008!"  
'Азимов' молчит.  
Диспетчер почти что плачет.  
Еще три раза она вызывает 'Азимов', -  
пока компьютер уточняет кривую, -  
а затем приступает  
к предписанной процедуре.  
  
На перехват взбесившемуся грузовозу,  
идущему на таран куполов на Ио,  
выходят 'Фред Саберхаген' и 'Роберт Хайнлайн'.  
Диспетчер знает, сначала они, как обычно,  
постараются опровергнуть известную истину,  
что перехват на таких скоростях невозможен.  
Один раз у них почти получилось с 'Желязны',  
но, к сожалению,  
только почти.  
  
Что-то такое есть на внешних планетах.  
  
Никто не знает,  
что же это такое.  
Никто не знает,  
чья очередь на подходе.  
Любой член экипажа  
всегда  
перед выходом в дальний рейс  
надеется - пронесет.  
  
 _Один корабль в среднем за пару лет -_  
доступная плата за выход на внешний периметр.  
Так говорит диспетчер себе каждый раз,  
погасив огни в своей уютной квартирке  
на пятом вглубь этаже комплекса 'Циолковский',  
перед тем как принять draught of the living death,  
строго отмеренный до следующего дежурства.


End file.
